


Pop-Tarts, Twilight Zone & Staying The Night

by Aninsomniac1999



Category: The Nanny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aninsomniac1999/pseuds/Aninsomniac1999
Summary: A fun slice of day to day life as the new couple lets their hair down. A small touch on vulnerability.Occurs between Dummy Twins and Maggie’s Wedding.N/CC have NOT been discovered yet.I know it’s hard to believe, but in this story people are not watching shows on their phones yet.
Relationships: C.C. Babcock & Niles (The Nanny), C.C. Babcock/Niles (The Nanny)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Pop-Tarts, Twilight Zone & Staying The Night

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic in Forever! Fired off quickly, so don't shoot.
> 
> I think we could all use a few minutes of escape with our favorite characters.  
> Hope this makes someone’s day brighter. Sunshine Hugs!

CC slipped into Niles’ room with a pop-tart and palm sized TV in hand. She held the door handle with one hand as she slowly backed into it, quietly shutting it behind her. 

Niles slept soundly as she tip toed across the room while opening the silver pop-tart wrapper. She quietly slipped into the smooth sheets of his bed, before snuggling down facing the door with her back to Niles. 

CC set the 5 inch color TV down on the bed, pushed up the sleeves of the over-sized shirt she was wearing and began breaking pieces off the pop-tart.

She popped them into her mouth while she intermittently changed the channels of the little TV. 

An arm wrapped around her as a voice disturbed the silence. “It’s 1 A.M.. What are you doing up?” 

There was a glow around her from the small lamp on the nightstand and the light of the little TV. She began to push the buttons rapidly once more. “Shh, Niles. I’m trying to find the Twilight Zone marathon.”

Niles moved sleepily and looked over her shoulder, resting his head in the crook of her neck from behind. “Babcock, are you eating in my bed?” 

CC shrugged. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Babs, no one eats in my bed.” 

CC waved her hand. “Yeah,yeah. Quiet, I’m trying to find the channel.”

“Also, is that a pop-tart?” 

“It’s all I could find. The lazy butler wasn’t in the kitchen. He’s probably off sleeping-Or worse, having sex.”

His voice was husky. “Well, I’m certain he hopes to be doing the 2nd option very soon.” He suppressed the urge to bite her neck. “You know, seeing you eat that pop-tart is a bit surreal. What else do heiress’ eat that I don’t know about?”

CC wanted to tell him that he knew too much already but she wanted to watch the show.

“As long as you’re eating, give me a bite.” 

CC broke a piece off the pop-tart and handed it over her shoulder without looking. Niles leaned forward and bit it out of her hand. His groggy voice responded as he chewed, ”Thanks.” 

From behind, he firmed his arms on her and pulled her closer from her perch on the edge of the bed. “Babs, why aren’t you tired?”

She shrugged as she hit the scan button and the little device stopped on another channel. “You know I’m hungry after…exercise.” 

“Where did you get that thing anyway?”

“I stole it from the boy.” 

“How?”

“I just went into his room and took it. Who doesn’t have a TV in their room anyway?” 

He rested his eyes letting them close. “People who like to read.”

Snuggling her to him he ran his hand down her side realizing that she was wearing the white dress shirt that she had ripped off of him hours ago. His hand ran past the end of the shirt and down her thigh. “Babcock, did you run around the house dressed like this?”

She turned slightly from her pop-tart and the tiny TV. “Yeah, why?

“What if Mr. Sheffield had seen you?” 

She pressed backwards into him, closing her eyes as she answered. “I’d be getting a raise. That’s what.” He smiled and pressed closer to her.  
  
He picked his head up as she rubbed her fingers against each other to get rid of the crumbs and he rolled his eyes until she glanced at him. “Anyway, don’t you think they know about us by now?”

“…and in case they had any doubt, Brighton can just tell them the story of seeing you wandering around his room practically naked in my shirt.” He moved his hand farther along her thigh. “You do look good in my shirt.” He pulled her into him yet again, this time not releasing her. 

She could feel the warmth of his wide firm chest through the back of the shirt and she turned toward him with her eyes zeroed in on his lips. A small short hum came from her and she ran a hand around the back of his neck as he kissed her. 

The commercial that had been droning on the little TV changed, and the show came back on. CC turned back to the TV. “Oh, it’s on!”

Niles pulled her waist back toward him, nibbling her neck from behind. CC stifled her laughter and squeezed her ear to her shoulder. “C’mon Niles, I just want to watch for a little bit.”

Defeated, Niles’ eyes threatened to close. He inhaled her hair as she began to nibble the pop-tart again looking at the TV. “Good night Babs, I’m going back to sleep or I’ll be needing a very, cold shower.” 

“Night, butler boy.” She sing song-ed lightly without turning around. 

He kissed her head mindlessly. “Brunette.” 

Niles slept for a minute or two before stirring. “Are you staying the whole night?”

CC was still turned on her side in front of him. She was about to eat another piece of her pop-tart and paused holding it in mid air. “Well, I thought….” 

She stopped as if hearing him for the first time since she came back to the room, then she put the pop-tart down and rolled up the wrapper looking agitated. “You know what? You’re right. I mean having sex and falling asleep together is one thing. -But -I mean -This is weird. -Right?” She bore a sarcastic smile. “You didn’t even ask me to stay over.” She sat up and got out of bed as she spoke and began to gather her things. 

He sat up sleepily rubbing his head, not understanding. “Babs-” The vision of her long legs leading up to the shirt that barely covered her backside seemed to be fully waking him, and then he realized what was happening.

She bent over to put on her pants. “I just got too comfortable.” 

“Babcock, you stubborn woman.” He left the bed wearing only his boxers and walked over to put his hands on hers. “I want you to be comfortable.” He took a deeper breath, his face contrite. “I’m glad you’re comfortable.”

She stopped for a moment, but then resumed putting on her pants. “You’re just saying that so I won’t cut you off.”

He was too tired to stop himself from smiling. “I’m not worried about that. You can’t say “no” to this body.”

CC blew out her air hard. “Ha!”

He became more serious and tried putting his hands gently around the backs of her arms. “Seriously brunette, why would I say something I didn’t mean?”

She stopped and looked into his crystal eyes and tried not to notice that he always seemed more attractive to her when they fought. “I don’t know, Mr. give the gunman a cleaner shot?”

“That was just foreplay,” he said, sighing with a smirk.

She smirked back at him as he put his arms around her waist and closed the space between them. He stood tall and looked at her under his sleepy eye lids. “I only asked because I didn’t want to wake up to find you gone. I’d be…disappointed.”

Her eyebrow raised while she digested the information, and then something inside began to melt. After a moment, she sighed and let her guard down.

“Besides, If you weren’t going to be there, I could rent that spot out to someone else.” Niles blurted softly.

She let a small eruption of laughter escape before she stifled it. He could have that one. Tension relieved, she dropped the pants in her hands to the floor and lightly slapped his arm. Then, she slid her hands over his arms and let them rest on his biceps. 

Tilting her chin down, she looked up at him. “Hate you.”

He whispered back, his voice vibrating. “Hate you more.” He moved his hands under her shirt and around her hips. “Come back to bed.” 

His hands felt good on her hips but she squinted sideways at him as if she was thinking. Niles firmed his grip on her, completely missing the irony. “You can watch all the TV you like. I swear I’ll keep my hands to myself and sleep all night.”

CC stood straight, “If you do that, I’m definitely going home.”

“Whatever you like, I just didn’t want you to think this was just about me wanting to get some…”

Feigning shock, she held a hand to her chest indignantly. “Some what?”  
  
Niles leaned closer to her feigning his own innocence. “Pop-tart?”

He stared hopefully for a moment or two before she faked a begrudged tone and put both hands on his arms again. “OK.” 

They smiled at each other and he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. They both let out small laughs before their mouths met briefly and he carried her to the bed. 

Suddenly feeling energetic, he picked his head up from the kiss and let them fall sideways onto the bed, still holding her as she let out another throaty giggle through the bouncing. 

The bed creaked as he rolled nto her, planting kisses on her neck. It creaked again louder, followed by an explosive bang as the foot of the bed crashed to the floor. They both rolled again and slid down to the foot of the bed, still intertwined, staring at each other in shock. 

CC laughed, “I think your bed is broken, Hazel.”

Niles was a little less amused, but smiled back. “I see that.” 

Both of their heads turned as the door flew open. Maxwell and Fran were about to enter the room. “Niles! What happ-?” Maxwell and Fran froze with their mouths open in the doorway.

CC turned back to Niles with her arms and one leg still wrapped around him. “I think they know now.”

“OH? What makes you say that?” Niles lifted his fingers to gesture and then let his hand rest again.

Maxwell shook his head from side to side, as the little TV on the bed played the Twilight Zone’s theme music and Rod Serling dramatically announced, “….Your next stop, The Twilight Zone.” Maxwell shook his head harder trying to erase what he was seeing. 

They could hear the kids beginning to stir and come down the hall. Fran turned to tell them to go back to bed as Maxwell began to shut the door before stopping to peek his head back in to make a statement. 

He put his finger up, looked at them and shook his head again. “Is it a bad dream?” he asked Fran, who turned back and grabbed his arm. “Let’s go, honey. We can talk about it tomorrow.” 

Maxwell continued to shake his head like a whining child about to get a punishment “No. -I -I don’t want to.” He left shutting the door behind him. 

Niles and CC burst into laughter after the door closed. When Niles managed to stop laughing, he said,“Come on, Babs, for tonight, let’s take the bed down and put the mattress on the floor.”

CC’s eyes scanned his face. The implication of the phrase “for tonight” was not lost on her. She smiled as she moved the hair out of his eyes. “I don’t know. It’s kind of a nice angle.”

He smiled mischievously. “We could find out-if you stay the night?”

Smiling wide, she cooed at him, “I really would, but I had a date with a pop-tart…?” She laughed before planting a kiss on his lips.

He picked his head up, looking at her lips. “Hm. Strawberry flavored.” 

CC blinked her eyes at him. “You just gave me a delicious idea.” They both giggled deviously before getting lost in the next deep kiss. 

After a minute, CC lifted her head, beginning in her Princess Grace manner, but finished with a common tone. “Last thing, Rubbermaid. Remind me to lock the door next time. I don’t want that guy barging in here again. I mean, if they want to watch, the least Maxwell can do, is pick up the slack. 

“Oh, you-you **brunette**!” He jerked the sheets over their heads and kissed her softly on the nose.


End file.
